Last Day of My Life
by twiinklestar
Summary: Songfic to Last Day of My Life by Phil Vassar. Jay comes home from Atlanta's funeral at Archie's house and realizes how fragile life really is. JxT and AxA. At first -Jay's POV and after -Theresa's POV


A/N: Before you even read, I know how poorly this was written

**A/N: Before you even read, I know how poorly this was written. But give me a break, I wrote this at the beginning of last year so I'm fully aware that it sucks. But I'm better then this now! And oh my, I can't believe my writing sucked this bad!**

**Last Day of My Life by Phil Vassar**

I just left Bobby's house:  
The service was today.  
Got me thinkin' about how fragile life is,  
As I drove away.  
You know Amy was his only love,  
In a moment she was gone, long gone:  
It could have been me or you.  
Oh, baby, there's no time to lose.

_As I drive home from Archie's house today, a single tear slips down my cheek. Last week, Atlanta had passed away. She was hit by a drunk driver while driving home from work. Archie wasn't with her and he felt so alone and angry now. ___

****_Flashback_****__

_I remember when he called me up and I could hear him crying and things smashing into the wall in the background. He told me that Atlanta was in the hospital and was badly injured. My wife, Theresa, got into her car right away and drove off to the hospital in New Olympia. Too bad Chiron wasn't here; he would know how to save her. The gods had gone back to Mount Olympus after we had defeated Cronus and sent him to Tartarus. ___

_I talked to him on my cell phone as I drove to his house. I tried to calm him down but it wouldn't work. I ran up to the blue house and tried to open the door. It was locked. He was to busy smashing plates against the wall to hear me talk or knock on the door. The doorbell had been broken for awhile now so I didn't bother to try. It was times like now when I wished their doorbell did work. I backed up a couple of steps and ran into the door with my shoulder breaking the lock open. The door fell back onto the ground and I ran to Archie and restrained I'm from the remaining dishes. His eyes were red and tears kept falling, glass shards and other various items were scabbard on the floor.___

_I wrapped by arm around his shoulder and sat him down on the couch where surprisingly the glass hadn't hit. He stared blankly at the fireplace in front of him.___

_"Arch-"___

_"I don't need your pity Jay! She's hurt! And I wasn't there to help her! If she dies it will be all my fault! I should have been a good husband and picked her up from work today. You know, she asked me to, but I said I wanted to make dinner for us tonight. I should have listened to her. She's always right,"___

_"Archie it's not your fault! It's the drunk driver's fault! If Atlanta dies -which she wont- it will not be your fault," I commanded.___

_I stayed with him for two hours that night. He cried and cried; I had never seen him so upset. I mean Archie, Mr. I'm-to-strong-to-cry-or-show-any-feeling-what-so-ever, cried. I think it was for the first time in a long time because he sure had a lot to let out.___

_Three day's later...___

_Archie, Theresa, Odie, Herry, Neil and I were sitting at the foot of Atlanta's hospital bed. Archie was at her side. He was whispering softly to her and she giggled sometimes making Archie smile. Slowly, Atlanta's eyes closed and Archie's smile faded.___

_"I love you Archie. Remember me," she whispered.___

_"I love you too Atlanta and I will never forget you," said Archie, a single tear coming down his face.___

_He held tightly to her hand until her last breath of life. When her heart beat stopped, he switched off the life support and sat down beside her. He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.___

_Theresa cried on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I kissed her on the head and lay my head on top of hers. Theresa couldn't take it and she burst out crying, I told her that we would go home. I asked Archie if he wanted to come but he said he wanted to stay for awhile. I guess since Archie hadn't gone into a terrible rage, that they had talked things out before she died. Theresa kissed her best friend on the cheek and I took her to the truck.___

****_End Of Flashback_****__

_Atlanta was the only girl that Archie ever truly loved. He loved her from the first day that us seven met at New Olympia High. You could see it in his eyes and everybody, including me, knew it. Now that my friend had passed it makes me realize how fragile life is. One moment you could be happily driving home from work and the next you are in the hospital with fatal injuries to the head and the spinal cord. It could have been anyone in Atlanta's place and I wish it were. Well, not anyone. I wish that it had been me or maybe even Cronus. Archie's life will never be the same. That wild little red head wife of his, always made him happy and gave him that extra spunk in life, but now she was gone. He'd never be the same. I doubt that Archie will ever fall in love again but I don't doubt he'll ever forget her. He loved her so much, the same way that I love Theresa._

So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my life.

_I decide that since life is so fragile, that even today could be my last day ever with Theresa. I don't ever want her to think that I don't love her and I can't let her go without saying good-bye or I love you. Every day, I will bring her something special, today is twelve roses. Tomorrow, a box of chocolates.___

_As I drive past a flower store, I stop. I observe the flowers out front of the store. I see a bouquet of red roses. There are twelve of them. I purchase the dozen roses and lay them down in the front seat of the truck and I drive home.___

_I park the truck in the driveway of our yellow house with a white picket fence. This was Theresa's dream house and I built it for her after Cronus was put in Tartarus. Theresa is at work today. She had to go back after the funeral today. I went to the china cabinet and pulled out a vase. I set it on the table and filled it with water. I knew Theresa would want to put them in there after I gave them to her. I took out four candles and put them into the four candleholders on the dining room table. Then I went downstairs to the basement and took out the best bottle of wine we had.___

_After the table was set, I started to cook dinner. I decided we would have steak, potatoes and salad. First. I started to cook the steak and then the potatoes and the salad. Five minutes after I had finished the food, Theresa came home.___

_I was right there to open the door and give her the roses when she came into the house. She was shocked.___

_"Oh Jay!" she exclaimed.___

_I kissed her on the lips and guess what she did? She put the roses straight into the vase like I said she would. I knew her too well. The lights were already dimmed and I pulled out her chair. She sat down and I went to the kitchen to get the food. I sat across from her at the table. It wasn't a big table so we weren't far away. I handed her, her plate and we started to eat. When we finished eating, I turned on the stereo. I had put in a romantic CD. I walked up to her.___

_"May I have this dance," I asked politely.___

_"Yes sir, you may," she joked.___

_I took her hand and placed my hands on her curvy hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my chest. Slowly, we swayed and danced to the music coming from the stereo. We must have stayed like that for hours because before we knew it, it was seven o'clock at night. We sat down on the couch and watched a movie. Soon we fell asleep but no worries, it was Friday so there was no work tomorrow._

I drive off when the sun comes up:  
I get back when it's gone down.  
There's so much I wanna do with you,  
But I can't be around.  
Whoa, time has been just like a thief,  
It's stolen too much from us,  
So once it's gone we can't make it up.  
So tonight, let's get back in touch.

I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my...

Switch POV

_I loved what he did for me today. Jay is such a sweet heart and that's why I love him. He brought home roses, made dinner, set candles and danced with me. I love it when he puts his arms around me, I feel so safe. I wish we could do this every night but I have to go to work. I drive to work early when the sun comes up and get home with the sun goes down. Today, I got off early because I had a funeral. There is so much that I want to do with Jay but my boss is just an asshole. He doesn't let me stay home and go on vacation or go home early or come late. The days go by so quickly that we don't really have any time to do anything romantic like tonight. But tonight, tonight, I was glad we could spend time together, even if was on the day of my best friends funeral._

Life is a rainbow, it's a spring snow,  
It's the mornin' dew.  
An' I don't wanna waste another minute,  
Without you.

So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my life.  
I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my life.  
Oh, oh.

_I don't want to say a word because that would ruin the time we were having. Usually, I would yap about mindless things and random things, but not tonight, tonight was special. I keep my mouth shut and don't waste a minute of this wonderful time. As the movie plays on, I fall asleep. Not an eternal sleep like Atlanta, but just for a night. I fall asleep in the arms of the one I loved, similar to how Atlanta fell asleep for eternity. But that is nothing to be scared of or sad for because now she can live a good life in Elysian Fields without the pain of head injuries or spinal injuries. There is one thing I can be sad about though, she was going to tell him that night and I feel so bad. I will tell Archie tomorrow or one day soon. That night she was hit, was the night she was going to tell him that they were expecting a baby._


End file.
